Love After Death
by Taisho No Miko
Summary: Light atau Kira telah tewas dengan mengenaskan, namun kesempatan kedua memeluknya. Kesempatan untuk hidup dengan tenang atau kesempatan untuk kembali mewujudkan cita-citanya membentuk dunia baru miliknya dengan dia sebagai sang dewa, jalan manakah yang dipilihnya? On Hiatus
1. Emptiness

**Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note or Inuyasha either! Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei and Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba-sensei and Takeshi Obata-sensei.**

 **A/N:** **Kagome** **sekarang berumur 16 tahun, dia kelas 1 SMA di sekolah yang sama dengan Light Yagami dan bersahabat dengan Sayu Yagami adik Light. Bola empat arwah telah utuh, Naraku telah dikalahkan. Semua berakhir dengan happy ending, Miroku menikah dengan Sango, Inuyasha kini bersama dengan Kikyo yang kembali hidup utuh dengan darah dan daging tidak hanya hidup dengan tubuh yang terbuat dari tanah kuburan dan jiwa perempuan mati lain yang diserapnya, Shippou menemukan kawanan rubah lainnya tak jauh dari hutan Inuyasha. Semua bahagia kecuali bagian dimana Kagome terpisah jauh dari mereka semua di jaman modern karena sumur pemakan tulang itu tidak mengijinkannya kembali ke zaman feudal walau bola empat arwah masih dimiliki olehnya, sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu.**

Gelap

Kemudian kosong

Kedua mata Light terbuka, dia tersadar di suatu tempat yang gelap pekat, semua ingatannya masih sempurna. Kematian yang dirasakannya masih menyakitkan, seperti itukah yang dirasakan semua orang yang dibunuhnya? Ataukah lebih menyakitkan? Rencana yang telah dia persiapkan sesempurna mungkin telah gagal walau kesalahan tidak berasal darinya. Light tidak pernah memperhitungkan kejutan yang akan dia terima di akhir cerita. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan rencananya dengan keinginannya untuk merubah dunia menjadi lebih baik. Mereka yang jahat tidak pantas hidup lebih lama lagi di dunia yang memang sudah membusuk, dunia akan jauh lebih baik tanpa mereka.

Namun kenyataannya dia ada di kekosongan ini, apakah dengan ini berarti dia termasuk salah satu dari mereka? Tidak dapat dipungkiri ada banyak korban yang tidak bersalah yang jatuh saat dia ingin mencoba menciptakan sebuah dunia yang baru, tapi bukankah suatu pengorbanan itu diperlukan? Harus ada yang merubah dunia ini, hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya tanpa ternodai oleh keinginan akan harta, hanya Light yang bisa. Dia tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan untuk dirinya sendiri atas semua hal yang telah dilakukannya, dia berusaha keras. Segala pikiran, tenaga, dan waktu telah dia curahkan untuk kebaikan manusia lain.

Hanya para penjahatlah yang dia eksekusi menuju kematian, itupun hanya penjahat dengan niat. Dia tidak mau menghukum para pelaku kejahatan kecil untuk langsung menghadap kematian. Dia tidak menghukum para pembunuh yang membunuh orang karena terdesak dan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri atau orang lain. Cita-citanya hanyalah agar manusia tidak lagi berani bertindak semaunya, mereka lebih peka akan hidup bersih dari kejahatan karena ada sang penghakim yang setiap saat akan memantau pergerakan mereka. Dengan begitu, dunia akan menjadi tempat yang lebih baik untuk ditinggali...

Light menutup matanya, dia membuka kelopak matapun sama saja baginya karena tidak ada satu titik cahayapun yang berhasil terlihat oleh pandangannya di alam ini.

 _Light,_ sebuah suara samar terdengar, belum sempat dia meresponsnya tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi.

Rasa sakit itu mencengkram jantungnya, menghantamnya, aliran darah terhenti. Dengan mata membelalak dia tergeletak mati.

Kehampaan terasa...

Light sedang mengendari motor dengan kecepatan tinggi saat sebuah truk menghantamnya. Rasa sakit itu tak terlukisakan, seluruh tubuhnya tergilas hancur. Dia dikelilingi oleh serpihan-serpihan bagian dalam tubuhnya yang kini berceceran di aspal.

Hening yang kelam, melingkupinya setiap dia selesai melewati suatu proses kematian dan itu diisi oleh Light dengan perdebatan di otaknya yang menyiksa, antara Light Yagami dan Kira. Antara benar atau salah, baik atau jahat.

Light kembali ditelah oleh kegelapan setelah proses kematian yang telah dia ulangi dari korban pertama yang dia tulis di Death Note, semua itu terulang lagi dan lagi. Serangan jantung, tertabrak mobil setelah membajak bis, dia bunuh diri dengan dengan menceburkan diri di tengah-tengah laut dari sebuah kapal fery seperti yang dilakukan tunangan agen FBI yang membuntutinya. Dia merasakan semua kematian yang telah dia berikan kepada semua orang itu baik itu penjahat maupun orang yang tak bersalah.

Kematian yang paling menyakitkan dirasakan olehnya selain kematiannya sendiri adalah kematian yang dilaluinya sebagai Raye Penber, agen FBI yang membuntutinya. Light membuatnya memberi data-data agen FBI yang lain, kemudian menggiringnya ke kematian dengan serangan jantung.

Apa yang membuat kematian Raye Penber itu lain dari yang lain adalah karena saat kematiannya Light menyaksikannya! Dia menyaksikan saat Raye Penber terjatuh sesaat setelah turun dari kereta, terbaring di tanah tak berdaya saat sang jantung melemah hingga berhenti berdetak. Kini Light disana, dia merasakan kematian Raye Penber, dia yang sekarat karena serangan jantung memandang dirinya sendiri berdiri tegap di pintu kereta memandangnya yang dipeluk oleh kematian. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya dengan tatapan dingin dan kejam, tatapan seorang pembunuh yang puas akan hasil kerjanya. Dia menatap monster di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Mentalnya hancur menyaksikan itu, entah berapa lama dia terkurung di dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Akhirnya dia kalah oleh pikiran-pikirannya yang menyiksa, dia merasa otaknya telah lumpuh. Kepercayaan dirinya selama ini telah menguap tidak berbekas, kejeniusannya yang menjadi modalnya tidak berarti lagi. Dia ingin menjerit, dan berlari entah dari mana dan kemana. Tapi semua itu tidak bisa dilakukannya, tubuhnya terpaku kaku terbaring di sebuah tempat yang dingin dan keras. Dia tidak dapat bergerak bila tidak dalam proses pengulangan sebuah kematian.

Untuk beberapa lama pikirannya sunyi, hingga hatinya menerima kenyataan. Dia merasa bodoh, apa yang dicita-citakannya begitu tinggi. Dia begitu naive, dia merasa hebat tapi kenyataannya dia kosong. Bagaikan menggenggam udara di genggaman, takkan bisa diwujudkan. Dia hanyalah wakil dari apa yang paling dibencinya, para penjahat. Dia ingin membangun sebuah dunia tanpa kejahatan yang berpondasi dari kejahatan itu sendiri, seperti mencuci tangan dengan kotoran manusia.

Pengulangan sebuah proses kematian lainnya yang dia timbulkan. Light tersadar di sebuah bagasi truk kecil yang terkunci, tubuhnya hanya terbalut selembar selimut. Dia bergerak ke motor di hadapannya membuka tutup tangkinya, mencelupkan ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu dengan keberuntungan yang dimilikinya dia menemukan sebuah korek api tepat di salah satu kotak kardus yang berada di dalam truk. Dia membakar ujung selimut yang kini telah basah oleh bensin, nyala api merah yang indah di hadapannya. Dengan gerakan yang pasti dia memasukan kain yang terbakar itu ke dalam tangki motor, dengan sekejap dia ikut tertelan ledakan. Motor sang penculik yang telah mati meledak membakarnya, dan ledakan mobil menghanguskan jasadnya. Dunia yang dimasukinya ini berwana, dan sangat nyata dengan warna kematian.

Sunyi yang menyiksa, lagi-lagi...

Dia pasti telah gila saat ini, penyesalan tidak akan berguna. Hatinya hampa, lebih hampa dari tempatnya berada. Dia pernah menjadi anak yang dapat dibanggakan oleh orang tuanya, kakak yang melindungi adiknya. Dia telah menjadi murid dan warga negara yang baik. Semua sebagaimana mestinya sebelum buku itu memasuki kehidupannya, sebuah buku yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

Tidak, keputusannyalah yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Membuatnya terdampar di alam yang tidak dia ketahui, tidak ada surga atau neraka untuknya. Mungkinkan dia akan selamanya tersesat di tempat yang gelap, hampa, selamanya seperti ini? Tidak hidup, tidak mati, dan selamanya akan tersiksa oleh pikirannya sendiri? Keluarganya adalah hal terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya. Andai saja ada suatu cara untuk membawanya kembali di hari dia menemukan buku itu, dia akan membuangnya jauh-jauh dari hidupnya. Bila ada suatu cara, dia akan melakukan apa saja. Apapun itu...

 _Light_

Samar-samar dia mendengar sebuah suara lembut namun tidak asing di telinganya, dia pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. Suara seorang wanita? Batinnya tertawa, menertawakan diri sendiri. Hanya Sayu dan ibunyalah wanita yang dia hormati, dia tidak pernah menghargai mereka yang tergila-gila kepadanya. Dan dia, menyesal. Kesalahan sekecil apapun yang pernah dilakukan saat dia masih hidup membuatnya merasakan penyesalan.

Setelah berapa lama waktu yang menyiksa dilewatinya di entah alam apa dia berada saat ini, Light sudah tidak berani berharap akan apapun, dia telah menerima seandainya itu adalah hukuman untuknya. Hukuman untuk seorang manusia yang berpikir bisa menjadi dewa dengan meminjam kekuatan dari Dewa Kematian. Dia tidak akan menyalahkan Ryuk, Shinigami yang memberikan catatan kematian itu. Dia tidak lagi merasa menjadi korban Ryuk si Shinigami, salah satu dari dewa kematian yang dikenalnya.

Dia merasakan dingin yang teramat sangat, dingin yang berubah menjadi puluhan mata pisau tajam menusuk kulit, daging, dan menembus tulangnya. Andai saja dia bisa meredakan rasa dingin itu dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri, namun ia tidak bisa. Dia masih tubuh kaku yang terbaring, tubuh mati dengan jiwa tersiksa. Kini Light telah menerima semuanya, kehampaan disisinya selamanya. Air mata mulai menetes di pipinya, deras dan tak terbendung. Penyesalanlah yang tersisa, tidak ada lagi harapan.

 _Light_

Suara wanita itu semakin jelas, samar-samar Light seakan dapat melihat iris biru dari sepasang mata. Dan semakin lama-lama semakin jelas, kedua mata itu berasal dari sebuah wajah manis seorang gadis remaja. Apakah dia mengalami lagi proses kematian korbannya? Tidak, dia yakin benar bahwa Takada yang dia buat membakar dirinya sendiri adalah korban terakhirnya dari catatan kematian yang ditulisnya.

Wajah yang dilihatnya itu seakan mempunyai selaput tipis sinar berwarna merah muda yang menyinarinya, menyinari tempatnya berada. Wajah itu sangat jelas dan nyata. Dia seperti pernah melihat wajah itu, mendengar suara itu. Rambut gadis itu panjang hitam dan lebat, bibinya berwarna pink, pipinya sedikit merona merah sangat hidup, tapi kedua mata itu memandangnya sedih.

 _Light,_ suara itu penuh kekhawatiran.

Tanpa sadar Light mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menggapai wajah itu. Dia bisa melihat tangan kanannya, menyentuh wajah gadis itu, membelai wajahnya tapitapi ia tak dapat merasakan apapun. Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu Light seakan-akan ditarik oleh kekuatan sangat besar yang tak terlihat. Dia tertarik menjauh dengan secepat kilat dari gadis itu lalu seakan tenggelam di dalam dirinya sendiri.

-.

"Yagami-kun" iris biru keabu-abuan itu menatapnya dengan simpati, kedua tangan gadis itu menangkup kedua pipi Light yang basah oleh air mata.

Mata Light terbelalak memandang sekitar, dia berdiri di satu sudut sekolah dengan tangan masih menggenggam catatan kematian itu. Dengan refleks dia melompat mundur dan di saat bersamaan melemparkan buku catatan berwarna hitam itu ke tanah. Wajahnya penuh ketakutan dan shock. Ketenangan yang selalu ditunjukannya kini berganti oleh ketegangan yang tidak hanya dipancarkan di wajahnya namun juga di seluruh tubuhnya.

Lapangan sekolah tempat mereka berada sudah sangat sepi, hanya beberapa kelas yang masih diisi dengan kegiatan test susulan itupun di gedung bagian belakang sekolah. Light terhuyung-huyung berjalan mundur kebelakang, gadis itu menuntunnya untuk duduk di bangku terdekat di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Mereka berdua duduk, kedua tangan Light mencengkram ujung bangku dan kedua bola matanya masih menatap buku itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan hanya dengan kata-kata.

"Lihat aku Yagami-kun, semuanya sudah berakhir. Kau bisa memulai awal yang baru.." suaranya terdengar lirih, gadis itu menghapus jejak air mata dari sudut-sudut matanya yang merah seperti habis menangis. Light menarik diri, ia memberikan tatapan tak percaya.

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya secara bersamaan, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ingatan-ingatan itu kembali menghantamnya, semua kenangan yang ia miliki dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Dia telah lulus sekolah, dia telah kuliah di unversitas yang sama dengan L, detektif yang mengincarnya. Dia bertemu Amane Misa dan menjalin hubungan dengannya karena dia adalah Kira kedua. Kemudian kematian L, dia menjadi penerus L. Dia telah menjadi polisi, bekerja bersama dengan ayahnya. Muncul Near bersama dengan SPK, adiknya Sayu telah diculik oleh para mafia, lalu ayahnya terbunuh saat mengepung Mello dan mafia. Dan dia adalah Kira! Apakah itu semua hanyalah mimpinya di siang hari!? Apakah dia telah gila? Setelah semua yang dia lalui mengapa dia berada di Sekolahnya lagi dengan hari yang sama saat dia pertama kali menemukan buku sial tersebut.

Kagome menghela nafas dia beranjak untuk mengambil buku itu lalu duduk kembali di samping Light.

"Jauhkan buku itu dariku!" perintahnya dengan suara sedikit serak.

Nafas Light yang memburu baru saja mereda saat Ryuk si Shinigami yang membawa catatan kematian itu dengan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka berdua. Kagome dan Light terkesiap, tubuh Light kembali gemetar hebat.

"Ryuk" Light setengah meneriakkan nama sang Shinigami.

Shinigami yang berdiri di depan mereka sangat tinggi, hampir dua kali tinggi tubuh mereka. Wajahnya hanyalah tengkorak, dengan mata besar yang menonjol tanpa kelopak mata, garis hitam menyerupai bibir membingkai semua giginya yang runcing. Semua yang menyelimuti tubuhnya berwarna hitam, sangat kontras dengan tubuhnya yang seputih kerangka. Ryuk terheran-heran karena manusia dihadapannya ini telah mengetahui namanya, padahal dia baru memegang catatan kematian yang dijatuhkan olehnya tidak lebih dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Ryuk sedikit membungkuk hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala mereka. Kedua bola mata besarnya memandang mereka dengan sangat mengintimidasi, kedua remaja ini sedikit terkejut tetapi tidak takut kepadanya.

 _Dua manusia yang menarik, yang satu mengenaliku dan yang satu seorang miko yang kukira sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa di zaman ini,_ batin Ryuk.

Kagome menyerahkan buku itu kepadanya "Aku yakin ini bukumu" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ryuk menerima buku itu tapi mengacuhkan gadis di depannya, tatapannya masih tertuju kepada Light "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya kepada Light penasaran.

Light tidak dapat menjawab, dia terlalu bingung. Di dalam pikirannya dia tetap bertanya-tanya apakah ini salah satu ilusi akan kematian seseorang yang harus dia lewati.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau menggunakannya?' tanyanya kepada Light lagi, masih penasaran.

Light menggeleng dengan cepat, "Aku tidak akan pernah mau berhubungan dengan buku itu ataupun denganmu lagi" jawabnya tegas.

Ryuk menerima buku itu dari Kagome, dia menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya. Dia berpikir kedua remaja ini sangat aneh, baru saja dia bertemu dengan mereka tetapi mengapa anak laki-laki itu mengetahui namanya dan dia mengatakan tidak mau berhubungan **lagi** dengannya maupun catatan kematian ini. Hal ini memang sedikit mengurangi rasa bosannya yang akut tetapi apa yang terjadi membuatnya sedikit pusing, walaupun biasanya Shinigami tidak pernah mengalami pusing.

Sepertinya dia harus mencari hiburan dari manusia lain, pikirnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu" Ryuk mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli lalu dia terbang menghilang.

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dalam diam. Kagome adalah sahabat Sayu adik Light, mereka berjarak dua tahun dibawah Light, mereka berada di satu sekolah yang sama. Sejak minggu lalu Kagome telah berjanji pada Sayu akan datang untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama sahabatnya, namun saat ini Sayu sedang mengerjakan test susulan yang tertinggal karena dia sakit dua hari yang lalu saat test itu diadakan.

Keringat dingin masih mengalir turun di kening Light, tenggorokannya seakan berpasir, sangat kering. Lututnya masih terasa lemas, dia seperti baru saja berlari marathon sejauh lima kilometer hampir tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Dia memejamkan mata sesaat, namun kilasan kejadian tentang berbagai macam kematian yang dia lewati kembali memenuhi pikirannya dengan jelas. Cepat-cepat Light membuka kembali matanya, puas dengan lapangan sekolah sepi yang ada di depannya. Tidak ada kematian, tidak ada rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Dia menarik nafas panjang melalui hidung, dia mengeluarkannya perlahan. Itu dilakukannya beberapa kali, untuk meredakan degup jantung dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui?" tanya Light yang setelah memperoleh sedikit sikap tenangnya, walaupun sejujurnya dia masih kalut.

Semua yang dia rasakan begitu nyata, dia benar-benar telah melewati semua kejadian itu bertahun-tahun, dan dia telah mengalami kematiannya, memikirkan kematiannya sendiri membuat dia bergidik. Bila memang dia telah mati mengapa dia ada disini, tapi itu tidak mungkin hanya khayalannya karena Ryuk baru saja muncul di depannya. Ryuk terkejut dia telah mengetahui namanya, bagaimana mungkin dia lupa setelah bertahun-tahun dia berada di sekitarnya. Ryuk si Shinigami nyata, catatan kematian nyata, pertarungan otak dan nyali dengan L, Near, Mello sebagai lawan itu nyata? Kematiannya di gudang Yellow Box apakah itu juga nyata? Dan semua kematian yang telah dilaluinya itu begitu terasa nyata dan menyakitkan, tetapi Light sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Kagome menatapnya dalam-dalam, dia sedang menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dikatakannya "Apa yang kau ingat?" dia bertanya balik.

"Aku ingat kalau aku telah.. mati" sangat berat bagi Light untuk mengucapkan kata terakhir itu.

Kagome melihat ekspresi wajah Light seperti orang yang menahan sakit, "Selain itu?" tanyanya lagi, Kagome bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih mengingat semuanya ataukah tidak.

Light menghela nafas berat, wajahnya berubah serius. Kepalanya tertunduk, dia berpikir keras, namun sia-sia. "Entahlah aku pikir aku telah gila" katanya tawar tanpa emosi.

"Tidak kau tidak gila, aku bisa pastikan itu" Kagome tersenyum kecil, bagaimanapun dia masih sangat khawatir dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh kakak dari sahabatnya itu.

Light tertawa kecil, sedikit dipaksakan "Shinigami, catatan kematian, akan sangat tidak masuk akal bagi banyak orang"

"Tidak bagi kita" ujar Kagome cepat "Toh baru saja kita menemui salah satunya, ya kan?" dia berusaha bersikap normal, tapi suaranya yang masih sedikit gemetar menghianatinya.

Light melirik jam di tangannya, dia menelan ludah dengan kentara. Jelas-jelas dia sedang meragukan kewarasannya. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang apa yang ku lalui?"

Kagome menoleh kepadanya "Ceritanya sangat panjang Yagami-kun" katanya pelan.

Light mengingat bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat dia memungut buku itu, membaca petunjuk penggunaan, disaat itulah suara Kagome memanggilnya untuk menanyakan Sayu dengan terburu-buru dia memasukkan catatan kematian itu ke dalam tasnya. Di rumah, dia mengetes catatan kematian itu untuk pertama kalinya dengan menulis nama seorang penjahat yang menyekap beberapa orang. Dalam waktu empat puluh detik kemudian penjahat itu meninggal seperti yang tertera di halaman pertama catatan kematian yang ditemukannya. Nama orang yang ditulis di buku itu akan mati! Bila tidak ditulis penyebab kematian dalam empat puluh detik, orang itu akan meninggal dengan serangan jantung. Apakah tahun-tahun yang dia lewati sebagai Kira itu hanya ilusi?

Entah mengapa Kagome yang selama ini hanya dikenalnya sebagai sahabat adiknya, sepertinya mengetahui apa yang dilaluinya. "Jelaskan kepadaku" Light menatapnya dengan lekat, pandangannya seperti memohon untuk penjelasan. Jiwanya masih rapuh atas apapun yang dia alami di alam sana.

Kagome menggigit bibir bawahnya, hanya dialah yang bisa menjelaskan kepada Light apa yang terjadi. Tapi bila dia menjelaskan apa yang dia ketahui, apa yang dia lakukan, dia akan mengungkapkan hal yang sangat ingin dilupakannya tentang era feudal dan dia tahu dia akan sekali lagi hancur hanya dengan mengucapkan kata-kata itu dari mulutnya akan membuatnya mengingat **dia** yang terpisah ratusan tahun darinya.

"Yagami-kun kau memang telah mengalami kematian" mata Light sedikit terbelalak, Kagome meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu Light lalu menepuknya perlahan berusaha menenangkan.

Light memejamkan mata erat-erat untuk sesaat, kepalanya menggeleng kecil. Matanya terbuka kembali menatap Kagome "Bagaimana bisa?"

Ini dia pertanyaan yang cepat atau lambat akan diajukan Light kepadanya, dan dengan menjawab pertanyaan itu Kagome akan mengungkapkan rahasia yang dimilikinya. Rahasia tentang perjalanannya menembus ruang dan waktu, perjalanannya tentang pergulatannya dan kawan-kawannya mempertaruhkan nyawa memperebutkan pecahan bola empat arwah di jaman feudal tempat dimana hanyou yang sangat dia cintai berada. Hanyou yang menggenggam hatinya, cinta pertama yang takkan bisa ditemuinya lagi karena sumur keramat itu telah tertutup dan tidak akan berfungsi lagi sebagai portal antara dunia saat ini dan dunia yang dicintainya.

"Aku membuat permintaan kepada bola empat arwah yang kumiliki" jelasnya, Light menerima jawaban itu dengan memberikan pandangan _aku tidak meng_ erti dan dia pasti akan bertanya lebih banyak lagi kepada Kagome.

Disaat itulah suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati mereka, "Kagome-chan, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama" suara Sayu yang riang terdengar, dia menunduk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Onee-chan?" serunya "Aku kira kau sudah pulang lebih dulu?" kata-katanya terhenti saat dia menyadari ada yang tidak biasa pada kakak dan sahabatnya. Kagome memasang wajah serius, teramat serius tidak seperti biasanya. Dan kakaknya yang biasanya selalu tenang kali ini nampak gusar.

Kagomelah yang pertama melepaskan diri dari tatapan light, dia berpaling ke Sayu "Tidak apa-apa Sayu-chan aku tidak keberatan, lagipula Yagami-kun menemaniku" ucapnya disertai dengan senyum tulus kepada Sayu.

Mereka bertiga beranjak untuk pulang, disepanjang perjalanan Sayu asik bercerita tentang apapun yang terjadi hari itu di kelasnya sedangkan Kagome hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik sambil sesekali mengiyakan atau memberikan pertanyaan pendek. Namun Light tetap terdiam, dia begitu tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

 **E/N: Well, I JUST DON'T WANT LIGHT DIE AS A VILLAIN!**

 **ON HIATUS! Bcoz there' s a big gap in this story that i need to rethink.** **And i thought that i the only one who love Inuyasha-Deathnote crossover in Indonesia :(**

 **Gw baru aja browsing di ffn, dan ternyata fic ini satu-satunya crossover DeathNotexInuyasha yg bahasa indonesia! Hell, no! Am i the only one, who loves to see them together? Rasanya sedih dan bimbang, antara translate fic ini trus posting ke crossover communities atau dibiarin aja, biar ada satu"nya crossover ini di fandom bahasa indonesia?**

 ***heavilysigh***


	2. Decision

**Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note or Inuyasha either! Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei and Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba-sensei and Takeshi Obata-sensei.**

Sayu menggunakan dress hitam sedikit di bawah lutut, wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat begitupun dengan ibunya. Mereka berdua masih terpaku di hadapan nisan yang bertuliskan Yagami Light, Kagome hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka dari belakang. Dengan sangat cepat mereka ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang yang sangat menyayangi mereka, kedua laki-laki yang selalu melindungi mereka. Saat itu tetes hujan jatuh menetes dari langit bagaikan ikut merasakan kesedihan yang mereka rasakan, Kagome mendekati mereka perlahan dia menyentuh bahu Sayu lalu membelai menenangkannya. Sayu berbalik, lalu memeluk pinggang Kagome. Kagome berlutut memeluknya, hingga saat ini Sayu masih berada di atas kursi roda. Penculikan yang dialaminya sangat membuatnya trauma, kepergian sang ayah dalam tugas, kini kematian kakak tercinta, semua kejadian naas itu beruntun dengan cepat menimpa keluarga mereka.

Rombongan polisi yang tergabung dalam menyelesaikan kasus Kira bersama dengan ayah dan kakak mereka berpamitan, wajah mereka kaku dengan ironi bukan dengan kesedihan. Kagome mengantarkan kedua ibu dan anak yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara pulang ke rumah mereka. Ruangan yang mereka masuki kini sangat sunyi, pilu dengan kehilangan yang dirasakan Sayu dan ibunya. Kagome ingat akan saat-saat mereka bercanda bertiga di ruang tamu sambil menonton tv, ibu Sayu sangat ramah dia selalu menyuguhi makanan penutup yang sangat lezat setiap Kagome bertandang ke rumahnya. Di hati kecil Kagome selalu ingin sekali mempunyai saudara kandung perempuan, entah kakak atau adik. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak menyayangi Souta, dia sangat menyayanginya malah.

Mendung kini bergelayut di rumah itu, Kagome berpamitan setelah mengantar mereka sampai di rumah. Kagome tahu dengan pasti bahwa mereka butuh waktu sejenak untuk menyendiri. Lamunan membuatnya terpaku sesaat, ia masih di halaman rumah Sayu. Dia secara tidak sadar menempatkan tangan kirinya di dadanya, tempat bola empat arwah bergelantung di lehernya sebagai liontin di kalungnya. Dia tidak berani untuk melepaskan dari tubuhnya, walau tidak ada satupun youkai ataupun manusia yang mengincarnya semenjak Naraku telah terkalahkan. Tangannya menjadi hangat, bola empat arwah itu menjadi hangat dan sangat bercahanya. Dia mengeluarkan bola itu dari balik bajunya. Bola itu bersinar dengan sinar lembut merah muda, cahaya begitu hangat. Apa yang terjadi ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, tidak pernah sekalipun setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Apakah yang diinginkan bola empat arwah itu? Saat itulah terdengar jeritan dari dalam rumah.

Kagome segera menghambur masuk ke dalam rumah, disana dia mendengar tangisan Sayu disertai teriakannya yang histeris. "Ibuuuu"

Kagome berlari ke tempat suara itu berasal, Sayu sedang memeluk ibunya yang tergeletak di lantai kamar wajahnya basah oleh air mata yang mengalir deras. Ibunya sudah tidak sadarkan diri sambil memeluk foto keluarga mereka yang masih lengkap, darah mengalir deras dari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Dengan sigap Kagome memanggil ambulans, dia mengambil kain apapun yang pertama terlihat olehnya.

"Tolong aku mengangkatnya ke kasur" perintah Kagome tegas.

Kagome menahan kepala dan badan dan Sayu mengangkat bagian bawah tubuh ibunya. Kagome segera mengikatkan kain itu di lengan dengan sangat kuat agar pendarahan itu terhenti. Sayu masih menangis terisak-isak, tidak ada kata terucap dalam kepanikannya. Darah masih mengalir walau berkurang, tangannya gemetar waktu mengambil es batu dari lemari pendingin. Dia menggenggam es batu itu menahannya di luka tempat darah itu berasal, tangannya terasa sakit menahan es begitu lama. Darah bercampur air menetes membasahi roknya, luka itu begitu dalam. Sayu membelai wajah ibunya yang semakin pucat, dia mencium lembut kening ibunya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku ibu.." pintanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sayu sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, ibunya sangat menyayangi ayah dan kakaknya walau dia yakin ibunya juga sangat menyayanginya. Tetapi dia tidak pernah menyangka ibunya lah yang mendahuluinya, dia selalu membayangkan jalan inilah yang akan dipilih oleh ibunya setelah dia yang mengakhiri hidupnya lebih dulu. Karena dialah sang ayah telah meninggal menghadapi para penculiknya, dia sangat merasa bersalah karena begitu bodoh masuk ke dalam perangkap para penculik.

"Pegang ini" Kagome memberikan es batu itu kepada Sayu, dia berlari keluar.

Kagome tidak sabar untuk duduk diam menunggu sambil menyaksikan ibu Sayu sekarat. Dia menggedor pintu rumah tetangga di sekitar rumah keluarga Yagami meminta pertolongan kepada siapapun yang mempunyai mobil pribadi untuk mengantarkan nyonya Yagami ke rumah sakit, sayangnya para tetangga yang mempunyai mobil sedang pergi menggunakan mobilnya untuk bekerja. Para tetangga yang lain memberikan pertolongan dengan menelpon ambulans, yang jelas-jelas percuma karena mereka telah melakukannya lebih dulu.

Akhirnya ambulans yang ditunggu telah datang, petugas medis segera memberikan pertolongan pertama di dalam ambulans. Kagome memperhatikan wajah mereka yang seakan mengatakan semua itu telah terlambat. Sayu terus menggenggam tangan ibunya, kepalanya tertunduk di samping kepala ibunya, tak ada lagi isak tangis hanya sesenggukanlah yang terdengar. Air matanya telah mengering, begitu pula jiwanya, semua kehangatan yang selama ini dimiliki di dalam ikatan bernama keluarga telah direnggut secara paksa darinya. Bukan karena dia lemah, hanya karena takdir bertindak sangat kejam kepadanya.

-.

Semua berjalan sangat cepat, dua hari kemudian pemakaman ibunya tak lama diadakan setelah pemakaman Light, nisan ketiga orang itu berjajar berdampingan. Sayu benar-benar terpuruk, satu persatu anggota keluarganya telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Kagome tidak berani meninggalkannya sendirian sejak saat itu, ia mengambil cuti dari apotik tempatnya bekerja sebagai apoteker. Dia akan selalu ada disana untuk Sayu, walaupun semenjak itu tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap dari mulut Sayu. Keadaan itulah yang semakin membuat Kagome khawatir, segala hal yang dilaluinya menghancurkan Sayu jiwa, mental, dan masa depannya.

Bagaimanapun dia telah merasakannya, dia sedikit mengetahui apa yang Sayu rasakan. Saat dia kehilangan ayahnya dia masih kecil untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang dia tahu saat itu adalah ayahnya tertidur dan tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi. Kehilangan yang sangat dirasakannya adalah saat sumur pemakan tulang itu tertutup, sakit yang dirasakannya seperti tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Semua mimpi yang dimiliki seakan hilang tertelan, semangat hidupnya bagaikan lenyap. Dia menjalani hidupnya bagaikan mayat hidup, dia tetap melakukan segala kewajibannya hanya demi keluarganya. Tapi hidup seperti itu tidak terasa hidup sama sekali, itu lebih buruk dari mati. Hanyou yang sangat mencintainya tidak dapat lagi ditemuinya, keluarga yang dia miliki disana kini tidak lagi dapat dilihatnya. Semua perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang dia lakukan selama berbulan-bulan tidak terbalas sedikitpun dengan kebahagiaan untuknya, dia merasa ingin mati. Tapi dia tidak menyerah selama bola empat arwah masih ada dalam genggamannya dia yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali berkumpul dengan Inuyasha dan semuanya di feudal era.

Beberapa hari kemudian

"Kagome-chan" suara Sayu memanggilnya dengan lemah, Kagome menoleh melihat Sayu masih memandang ke luar jendela dari ranjang tempatnya duduk. Tatapannya kosong, "Bisakah para polisi menemukan Kira?"

Kagome heran dengan pertanyaan itu akan mengarah kemana, setahu Kagome dahulu Sayu sedikit membela perbuatan Kira yang ingin membersihkan dunia dari kejahatan "Aku tidak yakin" jawabnya jujur.

"Bila polisi dapat menangkapnya aku harap mereka membunuhnya" katanya dingin. "Karena perbuatannya" dia berhenti, memejamkan mata kuat-kuat "Keluargaku telah hancur" suaranya serak karena menahan tangis, tangannya mencengkram sprei dengan kuat.

Kagome tidak mengeluarkan pernyataan apapun, karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus yang dikatakan untuk menenangkan sahabatnya jadi dia hanya memeluknya. Kagome terdiam memikirkan kata-kata itu satu yang Kagome tahu sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, Light Yagami adalah Kira.

-.

Walau dia terkunci di jaman modern Kagome masih memiliki reiki, kekuatan pemurnian yang dimiliki oleh miko. Dia masih bisa melihat apa yang tidak dapat dilihat dan di dengar manusia pada umumnya, dia masih bisa membunuh youkai dengan kekuatan pemurnian yang dimilikinya bila saja youkai masih ada di zaman ini. Saat SMA dulu dia sering berkunjung ke rumah Sayu, dan pada saat itulah dia memperhatikan Light. Light Yagami adalah laki-laki yang ramah, sopan dan lembut pada awal dia mengenalnya, Kagome menghormatinya. Setelah satu tahun Kagome mengenalnya Light mulai sedikit demi sedikit berubah, dia lebih sering mengucilkan diri di kamar. Wajahnya selalu terlihat serius dan penuh pemikiran, dia seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya bila ditemukan oleh orang lain. Dan kagome dapat merasakan ada suatu aura yang janggal yang terpancar dari Light, tidak seperti aura youkai. Tapi aura yang dipancarkannya begitu kuat, seperti Tsubaki. Aura miko sesat, aura yang kuat namun gelap.

Pernah satu kali Kagome mendengarnya sedang berbicara sendiri, itu terjadi secara kebetulan saat Kagome ingin pergi ke kamar kecil di bawah. Dari posisi kamar Sayu untuk ke kamar kecil di bawah dia harus melewati kamar Light untuk mencapai tangga, disaat itulah dia mendengar Light berbicara dengan seseorang, pada mulanya Kagome berpikir dia sedang menelpon seseorang. Tetapi dugaannya meleset, suara pihak kedua terdengar dengan sangat jelas saat dia melewati kamar Light lagi setelah kembali dari kamar kecil. Suara baritone, kasar, dan terdengar sedikit mengerikan itu teramat jelas di telinganya. Kagome bertanya kepada Sayu apakah ada seorang teman yang juga sedang mengunjungi Light, Sayu menjawabnya dengan yakin kalau tidak ada teman kakaknya yang datang. Kagome bertanya lagi dengan sedikit mendesak agar Sayu tidak bercanda dengannya, dan Sayu dengan mantap mengatakan tidak ada yang mengunjungi Light karena memang sangat jarang sekali ada teman Light yang datang mengunjunginya bila dia tidak sakit. Sayu bahkan menantangnya untuk mendatangi kamar kakaknya saat itu juga, namun Kagome menolak ide itu.

Suatu saat Kagome melihat Light di keramaian, Light memasuki sebuah toko elektronik. Apa yang membuat Kagome terkejut adalah mahluk tinggi besar yang mengikutinya. Kagome membatu di tempatnya berdiri, barang belanjaannya hampir terjatuh dari tangannya. Puluhan pertanyaan bermunculan di otaknya, apa yang mengikuti Light itu youkai? Apakah suara yang di dengarnya beberapa waktu lalu dari kamar Light itu berasal dari mahluk itu? Sepertinya aura gelap yang dirasakan Kagome juga berasal dari mahluk itu. Youkai akan dapat terlihat oleh manusia tapi mahluk yang mengikuti Light itu tidak terlihat oleh orang lain selain Light dan Kagome. Sebenarnya mahluk apa itu?

Disaat bersamaan berita gencar tentang Kira bermunculan, pertarungan antara Kira dan L yang bergabung dengan seluruh kepolisian Jepang telah dimulai yanng kemudian merebak di berbagai media massa dan menjadi konsumsi masyarakat setiap hari. Segala pendapat, dukungan, bahkan cacian dan makian munculkan di dalam debat di berbagai acara televisi baik itu yang pro maupun yang kontra dengan perbuatan Kira.

Kesimpulan yang semakin membulatkan pendapat Kagome bahwa Light adalah Kira adalah saat dia mendengar tidak sengaja percakapan antara Light dengan mahluk itu, percakapan mereka tentang catatan kematian, dan tentang Shinigami lain. Bagaimana cara Light menghindar dari kejaran L, penjahat mana lagi yang akan ditulis namanya, apa yang akan Light lakukan sebagai Kira untuk menanggapi Kira kedua yang mengirimkan videonya ke Sakura TV. Semua itu terdengar secara tidak sengaja oleh Kagome dengan lantang dan jelas walau dari balik dinding tebal, Kagome mendengarnya dari suara mahluk itu!

Kagome memandang langit-langit kamar, dia menoleh sedikit memandang Sayu yang tidur disampingnya. Wajah sayu saat tertidurpun tidak tenang, kedua alisnya berkerut di tengah. Seringkali dia terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi buruk sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, mungkin mimpi buruk itu tidak lebih buruk dari kenyataan yang dihadapi olehnya. Apa yang telah Kagome lalui tidaklah ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan yang dia lewati.

 _Inuyasha, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Bisiknya dalam hati.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa Light adalah Kira, Kagome hampir tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia pernah berusaha berbicara langsung dengan Light walau itu sangat berbahaya bagi dirinya, namun baru hendak dia ingin menemuinya Light menghilang entah kemana selama berbulan-bulan. Dan saat Light kembali muncul, dia ikut membantu untuk menyelesikan kasus Kira. Itulah yang dikatakan Sayu kepadanya dengan bangga, kedua laki-laki di hidupnya yang disayanginya berani mempertaruhkan diri untuk menangkap Kira, walau dirinya sendiri sedikit bersimpati akan niat Kira, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk mendukung ayah dan kakaknya. Bila Light yang juga Kira itu ikut berada di dalam penyelidikan kasus Kira, kepada siapa Kagome bisa menceritakan apa yang diketahuinya? Bagaimana pihak kepolisian bisa menangkap Kira? Sejujurnya dia tidak ingin itu terjadi, melihat sayu dan ibunya bersedih mengetahui bahwa Light adalah Kira akan membuatnya merasa bersalah. Tapi dengan sikapnya yang diam membuatnya lebih merasa bersalah lagi kepada mereka yang terbunuh, walau mereka adalah penjahat mereka tetap berhak untuk hidup, untuk berubah lebih baik.

Jam di dinding bergerak ke angka dua, tetapi Kagome masih tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya begitu penuh dengan berbagai macam pengandaian, rasa bersalah begitu mencekiknya. Andai ada suatu cara agar dia bisa membalikkan keadaan, suatu cara agar waktu dapat bergerak mundur. Agar tidak ada pembunuhan massal yang terjadi karena catatan kematian, Shinigami atau apapun itu. Agar keluarga sahabat yang disayanginya masih tetap utuh seperti sedia kala. Agar kekacauan di berbagai belahan dunia yang disebabkan oleh Kira tidak pernah terjadi.

Lagi-lagi bola empat arwah bersinar, kini sinarnya jauh lebih terang. Apakah ini jawaban dari pertanyaannya? Dia mengangkat bola itu dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, dia memandangnya. Bola empat arwah yang menyebabkan begitu banyak korban, kesengsaraan, dan kehancuran. Bukankan bola empat arwah hanya akan membelokan keinginan sang pengguna menjadi akhir yang tragis, bola empat arwah tidak pernah benar-benar mengabulkan keinginan seperti yang diharapkan. Tapi Kagome masih ingat perkataan kakeknya bahwa bola empat arwah akan menghilang dari muka bumi ini bila sang pengguna mengajukan satu permintaan yang tepat, permintaan yang tidak egois.

Kagome bangun dari ranjang dia duduk di tepi ranjang, dadanya berdentam oleh detakan jantungnya yang cepat, kekuatan bola empat arwah itu seakan memanggilnya "Kau ingin aku membuat keinginan ya kan?" Kagome menutup kedua tangannya, cahaya bola empat arwah memancar keluar dari sela jari-jarinya.

Apakah ini saat yang tepat? Apa lagi yang dia tunggu, bukankah semua hal yang terjadi karena sikap acuhnya? Kagome terus mendengar perdebatan di benaknya, antara dirinya yang merasa bersalah karena tidak menggunakan bola empat arwah dari dulu untuk mencegah korban Kira lebih banyak lagi. Namun satu sudut hati kecilnya berteriak meminta perhatian, apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk menyerah? Menyerahkan semua harapannya untuk kembali pulang menemui Inuyasha, melepaskan hasratnya untuk berkumpul kembali dengan keluarga keduanya disana. Hanya memikirkan wajah Inuyasha sangat menyiksanya, air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

 _Aku ingin pulang kepadamu Inuyasha..._ Kagome terisak dia memeluk kedua lengannya untuk meredakan dingin yang tiba-tiba dia rasakan, sudah terlalu lama dia bertahan menjadi kuat walau sebenarnya rapuh. Dia tidak ingin kuat bila dia harus berpisah dengan Inuyasha, dia tidak ingin apapun selain Inuyasha. Tangisnya telah mereda, sebagian dari dirinya ingin sekali menampar dirinya sendiri agar dia tersadar. Setelah setahun lebih berlalu masih saja dia mengharapkan hal yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi, Inuyasha telah berbahagia dengan Kikyo disana. Bukankan dia pernah mengatakan yang diinginkannya hanyalah melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari raut wajah hanyou yang disayanginya?

Dia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata, mau tidak mau semua hal yang terjadi pada Sayu juga membuatnya rapuh. Melihat sahabat yang disayanginya hancur sedemikian rupa membuat pertahanan yang dibuatnya goyah, namun kini dia memungut serpihan-serpihan kesadaran dan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Dia berusaha tegar untuk melepaskan diri dari benda yang membawa begitu banyak kenangan baik itu pahit maupun buruk di hidupnya. Tekadnya telah bulat, dia akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan sejak lama. Dia akan membuat keinginan pada bola empat arwah, keluarga Sayu akan utuh, tidak akan ada Kira, tidak ada ratusan nyawa melayang, dan kemudian bola empat arwah akan menghilang. Tidak akan ada lagi tanggung jawab yang di embannya, walau dia sedih karena satu-satunya penghubung dirinya dan mereka yang dicinta akan ikut lenyap bersamaan dengan lenyapnya bola empat arwah.

Kagome bangkit dari duduknya dia berdiri di tengah ruangan yang gelap itu. Dia menaruh bola empat arwah itu di atas dadanya, dan memejamkan mata. Sinar lembut merah muda itu memenuhi ruangan, cahaya yang hangat menyinarinya. Bila tidak ada Kira maka tidak akan ada nyawa para korban yang tidak berdosa yang melayang, tidak akan ada penjahat yang kehilangan kesempatan untuk merubah diri menjadi manusia yang lebih baik, bila tidak ada Kira hanya akan ada Light, sayu, dan kedua orang tua mereka di dalam satu keluarga yang bahagia Kagome yakin itu.

Di dalam hati dia berbisik 'Bola empat arwah, jadikanlah dunia kembali tenang disaat sebelum semua tragedi yang disebabkan oleh kira terjadi'

Setelah Kagome membuat permohonan, cahaya bola empat arwah itu seakan meledak membawanya tenggelam di dalam sinarnya. Dia seakan tertarik oleh suatu kekuatan yang teramat kuat dan sangat cepat tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berteriak maupun berpikir.

Kagome membuka mata, dia sedang terbaring di tempat yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Tempat yang gelap dan gersang. Suasana di tempat itu bergitu suram, tidak ada satupun benda disana yang berwarna selain dari warna hitam, abu-abu, coklat, dan putih. Putih yang ada disana adalah putih kusam dari kerangka tulang yang bergeletakan di berbagai penjuru, Kagome segera bangun setelah merasakan bahwa yang dia dudukipun terasa keras seperti tulang kerangka. Jantungnya seperti hendak melompat keluar dari tubuhnya, dia begitu takut melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Miko" panggil sebuah suara dari belakang Kagome.

Kagome berbalik di belakangnya ada mahluk aneh, dia sangat kaget sehingga mundur dengan otomatis beberapa langkah kebelakang hingga hampir tersandung oleh tulang yang terinjak. Di sekujur tubuh mahluk itu dihiasi oleh berbagai macam emas dan pertama kecil, kedua mata mahluk itu yang seperti berlian memandangnya. Mahluk aneh itu duduk diatas sebuah singgasana yang terbuat dari ratusan tengkorak dengan anggun.

"Siapa kau?" suaranya yang keluar darinya hanyalah bisikan.

"Aku adalah Jastin, ketua Shinigami disini. Aku adalah tangan kanan dari Raja Shinigami" suaranya bergema.

Kagome memandang sekelilingnya untuk yang kedua kali "Dimana aku?" sebagian tempat lain dikejauhan hanya terlihat sebagai padang pasir yang gelap dan gersang, tidak ada sama sekali keindahan di dunia tempat dia berdiri sekarang ini.

"Kau berada di dunia shinigami" nadanya tegas namun tidak kasar.

"Dunia shinigami?" _tadinya_ _aku pikir aku masuk ke dalam bola empat arwah_ "Bagaimana aku bisa kesini?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

"Permintaanmu kepada bola empat arwah menyangkut sesuatu yang ada di bawah kendaliku, miko" Shinigami itu memandangnya dengan mata menyelidik.

Kagome mengingat-ingat kembali permintaanya "Permintaanku.." dia tidak terlalu yakin, karena hanya mengucapkan permohonan itu dalam hatinya yang sedang berkecamuk.

"Permintaanmu adalah membalikkan waktu, kau ingin keadaan seperti sebelum manusia itu menggunakan catatan kematian" giginya yang runcing terlihat dengan jelas saat dia berbicara.

 _Manusia itu? Apakah itu Light?_ "Apakah manusia itu Light Yagami? Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat semuanya seperti semula?"

"Iya, manusia itu bernama Light Yagami. Catatan kematian hanya digunakan oleh para shinigami untuk memperpanjang hidup mereka, dan salah satu shinigami itu memberikannya kepada manusia untuk digunakan" dia berhenti sejenak.

Itu bukanlah yang ingin Kagome dengar, tetapi dia hanya terdiam dan berusaha menyimak segala perkataannya.

"Dan bila manusia itu menggunakan catatan kematian untuk mengambil nyawa manusia lain, maka tidak akan ada tempat untuknya baik di neraka maupun di surga. Dengan kata lain tempatnya adalah di dunia ini, dunia Shinigami. Dia akan menjadi salah satu dari kami, sedangkan keinginanmu bertolak belakang dengan peraturan yang kami miliki" tidak ada emosi sama sekali di dalam suaranya.

"Yagami, maksudku manusia itu, apakah dia sudah menjadi salah satu dari kalian sekarang?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Sebentar lagi iya" jawabnya acuh.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain?" nadanya hampir memohon.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, mahluk yang menamakan dirinya sendiri Jastin itu seperti berpikir keras. Kagome tertunduk lesu, apa yang dia lakukan hingga sampai ke tempat seperti ini. Dunia para dewa kematian bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan yang ingin dia kunjungi yang ada di dalam daftarnya. Mengapa dia tidak bisa menjadi anak sekolah biasa pada umumnya yang hanya disibukkan oleh tugas sekolah dan pacar. Setelah era feudal tempat youkai dan semua hal mistis lainnya dia masih harus tersandung di dunia para dewa kematian yang wujudnya tidak terlalu menarik untuk dilihat mata.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk merubahnya" Kagome terkesiap saat suara yang dalam itu mengeluarkannya dari lamunan, jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak karena terkejut.

"Tapi ada hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia itu agar permintaanmu itu bisa terkabul. Dia harus menjalani semua kematian yang pernah dituliskan olehnya di dalam catatan kematian. Dia akan menjalani setiap detik dalam setiap proses kematian, tanpa ada satupun yang terlewati. Dan kau akan selalu ada menyaksikannya, dengan itu aku bisa melepaskannya dan permintaanmu kepada bola empat arwah dapat terkabul. Itu hanya bila kau bersedia" Jastin mengangkat tubuhnya agar duduk lebih tegap, dia memandang Kagome dengan kedua mata berlian miliknya yang menyeramkan.

"Light Yagami harus menjalani setiap proses kematian yang telah ditulis olehnya di buku catatan kematian, setelah itu barulah aku dan dia bisa kembali ke dunia menjalani hidup sebelum catatan kematian itu digunakan olehnya. Tapi aku harus selalu menyaksikan setiap proses kematian yang harus dia lewati" Kagome menelah ludah dengan susah payah saat membayangkan apa yang akan dia dan Light lalui, Jastin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia" ujar Kagome tegas.

Jastin tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Setelah itu Kagome seakan terhisap lagi oleh kekuatan yang tak dapat dilihat oleh mata, dia kembali buta ditelan oleh kegelapan.

"Namun aku memberikan kesempatan kedua pada Yagami saat kalian kembali ke dunia kalian" suara Jastin seperti mencemooh samar-samar terdengar lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan kesadaran Kagome.

Kagome masuk ke dunia yang berbeda dari dunia shinigami, di alam ini dia buta oleh kegelapan yang mencekam dan dikelilingi oleh kematian.


End file.
